A well-known in-vehicle display system notifies a user an information update on a display screen by outputting a sound. Thus, the user, such as a driver, may notice updated information displayed on the display screen. Further, as disclosed in JP 2012-068818 A, an in-vehicle display system performs multiple notifications for the same information so that the driver is notified of the updated information when the driver missed a chance to notify the updated information after the information is updated.
In the above-described display system, the same information is displayed on the display screen multiple times by the multiple notifications. That is, multiple display windows indicating the same information are displayed on the display screen. In this configuration, a position of each display window is shifted from one another. As a result, large part of the display screen is occupied by the multiple display windows, which indicate the same information. In this configuration, since large part of the display screen is occupied by the multiple display windows indicating the same information, different information may fail to be displayed on the display screen and fail to be notified to the user,